


From CEO to Make-Inu

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a little bit of magical switching bring Seto and Jou closer together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From CEO to Make-Inu

**Author's Note:**

> This came from... somewhere. A while ago. I usually don't care for puppyshipping – I preferred Kaibashipping, personally; still do – but this fic was written. So there.  
> Brief attempt to beta it a bit. (Why I ever thought I was a good writer... *shakes head*)

**Title:** From CEO to Make-Inu  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** Seto/Katsuya, mention of non-con Gozaburo/Seto  
 **Warnings:** Child abuse, cursing (mostly in Japanese, but some in English)  
 **Summary:** Can a little bit of magical switching bring Seto and Jou closer together?

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

 

  


  
_~I think you need to learn just how bad your so-called mutt has it, Kaiba-shachou....~_

~~~~~

Seto sat up, startled, in bed. The dream had been so real. There had been a lady, surrounded in light, and she'd mentioned the make-inu.... Seto's eyes widened as he looked around the unfamiliar room. "Oh...Chikusho...."

~~~~~

Jou yawned, turning over in bed and snuggling closer to the silk pillows.

*Silk pillows?*

Sapphire-blue eyes fluttered open and took in the blue décor of the room around him. "Holy fuck...." The boy sat up and looked down at himself. He wore blue silk pyjama pants and no shirt. Faded scars crisscrossed his well-formed abs and chest. "Okay, Katsuya, stay calm... You just had a dream. The lady in the dream said something about teaching Kaiba a lesson and involving you. You are in what appears to be Kaiba's bedroom...." He ran a hand through his now brown hair. "And you appear to be Kaiba. This leads us to believe that Kaiba is in your body, at your home, with your.... FUCK!" Jou clapped a large hand over his mouth. *Otousama!!*

~~~~~

Seto glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I'm cursed. I'm in the make-inu's body and house. This probably means the make-inu is in my body, and my mansion. I just hope he doesn't fuck up."

"Katsuya! What are you doing up?!" a deep voice shouted from down the hall.

Seto blinked a few times in confusion before recalling that the make-inu's first name was Katsuya, not Jounouchi. "Ah...Had to use the bathroom, Otousan," he replied calmly.

A form appeared at the door to the bathroom. "Are you making fun of me, boy?!" he shouted.

"Nai..." Seto looked confused. *Making fun of him? Me?*

Jounouchi-san strode across the hall to stand before Seto. He was only about three centimeters taller than Seto, but he was horribly wide and his breath reeked of alcohol. "Make sure you don't, boy." The man sneered, hitting Seto across the face.

Seto went with the blow, allowing his body to fall, but aiming for the least amount of pain as he hit the floor. The bathroom was crowded, and Jounouchi-san didn't look like he felt like getting beat up by the small space while continuing what he'd started, so turned and stalked back down the hall.

Seto looked after him with narrowed eyes, one hand to his throbbing cheek. *I hate people who drink their brains out. Yaro.* He pulled himself to his feet as the man's door closed. *I suppose a talk with the make-inu at school couldn't hurt anything. I'd like to know exactly what I did to piss off his otousan so much. The man reminds me of Gozaburo, not that that's a good thing....* He went back to the make-inu's room and closed the door softly, so as not to piss of the elder Jounouchi even more. He'd dealt with an abusive father once, he knew how to be careful.

Seto paused as the thought hit him. *Abusive....Like Gozaburo....* He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. *Why do I suddenly feel a kin to the make-inu? I know we have some similarities, like him having Shizuka and me having Mokuba, but this isn't much, just a little abuse. Right? It's not that much? This isn't that bad.... A slap across the face? I've lived through worse. Hell, I'm still alive, period! But, I can't beat down this urge to help that make-inu.... I mean, I shouldn't have feelings.... I'm not allowed to feel!* Seto let himself slide down the wall helplessly, fighting tears that won.

~~~~~

"Kaiba! Kaiba!!" Seto shouted after Jou at the school the next morning. Jou didn't answer. *Halls are empty. Fuck this!* Seto clenched his hands into fists. "Hey, make-inu! Look behind you!" he shouted angrily, adopting his usual Kaiba tone instead of the one he'd been using as Jou. It sounded weird with Jou's voice.

Jou turned around, confused. Then he saw Seto, in his body, glaring at him from across the hall. He raised a hand to wave before noticing the small bruise on Seto's cheek. "What the fuck happened to your cheek?" he asked in annoyance.

Seto stalked up to the teen so he was less than a centimeter away. "That's what I need to talk to you about," he hissed.

"Not here...." Jou mumbled, taking a step back.

"You're such a wimp." Seto grabbed Jou by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind him. He pressed Jou against the wall, glaring at him. "First off, if you ever back away from anyone again, I will personally kill you. You're me, I'm you. Deal with it."

"Let me go, Kaiba."

"I'm not Kaiba, you are. Answer to it, and don't call me it," Seto reprimanded.

"What should I call you?" Jou shot back, pissed off.

"What do I normally call you, _Kaiba_?" Seto sneered.

"Let me go, _make-inu_ ," Jou returned, adopting Seto's 'I'm better than you, bow down to me' voice.

Seto took a step back and gave Jou some room to straighten his school uniform. "Your otousan gets drunk and hits you," he said darkly, glaring at the boy in his body.

Jou startled. "You put it so simply. And don't call him Otousan, it pisses him off."

*Oh.... That's what I did wrong....* Seto made a face. "What should I call him?"

"Otousama. And you're supposed to meet Yuugi and Honda every morning at the Kame Game Shop to walk to school," Jou replied.

"You walk from there to school every morning?!" Seto gaped at him. Jou replied with a glare. "Okay, you're insane..." Seto shrugged.

"Question?" Jou asked, voice small.

"Wimp," Seto replied sharply. "Stand up straight, no slouching. Your voice will be clear and brisk. If you look pitiful one more time, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"While I'm in your body?" Jou shot back, eyes narrowed.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Seto's voice was thin.

Jou paused for a few moments before broaching his question. "You have scars...."

Seto cut him off. "Forget them. It's none of your business."

Jou spun Seto around and slammed him against the wall, glaring at him angrily. "Unless you hadn't noticed, _Kaiba_ , I'm using this body now, so it _is_ my business. Either you tell me yourself or I tell your ototo-san what's going on and _he_ tells me."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Mokuba won't tell."

"Oh? Want to tell me why not?" Jou hissed.

Seto pressed against his own body, only to find that Jou was stronger than he was. *Curse those hours of working out,* he cried mentally. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"I get beat up by Otousama every day, you can support a few more bruises. I'll beat it out of you if I have to," Jou threatened.

Seto's eyes widened. "Every day?"

Jou narrowed his eyes even more and buried a fist in Seto's gut. "No side-stepping."

Seto didn't even flinch at the pain, but kicked out instead. Jou fell to his butt as his knees buckled. "I will do as I please." He stepped over the boy.

Jou's hand flew out and grabbed Seto's foot, sending the CEO to the ground in an ungraceful heap. "Answer me or I'm sending Kaiba Corporation and your duelling record to their own graveyards," Jou growled, done with playing this game with his enemy.

"Kisama...." Seto hissed, pulling himself to his feet painfully. He hadn't seen the attack coming, so hadn't been ready for it. "They're from my youshi no otousan, okay? Drop it," Seto muttered before stepping from the room, his body hurting all over.

Jou gaped after him. "Oh, shit.... He was....." Jou closed his eyes and stood heavily. He situated himself and moved like Seto would have. *He was abused too....*

~~~~~

"Jounouchi-kun! Where were you this morning?" Yuugi called, running up to Seto.

"Ah... I got here early to talk to a teacher..." Seto mumbled, thinking up a random excuse.

"You, talking to a teacher?!" Honda cracked up. "What a wimp!"

*How does he put up with this boy?* Seto groaned, glaring at Honda. "Oh, fuck off, Honda."

Honda looked startled. "Okay, someone's had a bad morning...." he decided in a softer voice.

Seto felt like punching the bloody pulp out of the boy. Instead he replied with a, "hmph," and glanced at Yuugi.

"Riiiight...." Yuugi shook his head, obviously used to the make-inu's random moods. "Hey, look, there's Anzu!" Yuugi brightened suddenly.

*Fabulous. The one person I can't stand even more than the make-inu....* Seto looked at the girl darkly.

Anzu blinked at him. "Something wrong, Jounouchi?"

"Jounouchi's just had a bad morning." Honda snickered.

Seto glared at Honda. "Urusei."

"You wanna make me?" Honda suggested.

Seto recalled how Honda and the make-inu normally went at it, play fighting. "You so sure you want me to make you?" he replied coolly.

"Hell yes! I hate being dissed in the mornings!" Honda took a swing at him, which Seto ducked easily. Honda paused, staring at Seto. "Jounouchi, where'd you get that?" he pointed a shaking finger at the bruise on Seto's cheek.

Seto placed a hand over the bruise. He'd forgotten it was there. "Ran into the wall this morning." He shrugged.

Honda frowned. "Right...."

The bell chose that moment to ring. Yuugi sighed and placed a hand on Seto's arm. "Come on, then. Time for class."

"Bai-bai! See you two during lunch!" Anzu called, ever the cheerful one. Honda was still watching Seto curiously, but he followed Anzu off towards their class.

"You need to cool your temper," Yuugi reprimanded as they walked towards their class. It was well enough for Seto that he and the make-inu shared the same classes, or he'd be in trouble, trying to learn new teacher's names and the such. Seto shrugged at Yuugi's words, not really caring how he acted. "And, let me guess, the bruise is from _him_ , isn't it?"

Seto blinked. *Does Yuugi know about the make-inu's Otousan?* He glanced up at where the make-inu, in his body, already sat in his seat. The boy was doing everything to look like the cold and calculating bastard he supposedly was.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi poked Seto's arm, since that was about all the boy could reach.

Seto blinked back down at the boy, his mind on other things, like the list of questions he needed to ask the make-inu. He recalled the one time that the blonde had passed him a note to piss him off, or actually ask him a sane question. He'd never read the letter, but the incident gave him an idea.

~~~~~

Jou startled as the paper airplane hit his head. He grabbed it and glared at Seto, who passed him a goofy grin and returned to pretending to pay attention to their teacher. ~Damn him. He's got me down already. How come he's such a good actor? I always thought I was better than him, especially after that school play we all had to be in last year. I guess he was hiding his talents, or something....~ Jou thought to himself, opening the airplane. Inside was a note in his normal handwriting, surprising him, since Seto's handwriting was amazingly neat, whereas his was near impossible to read. ~Shit.... He's a damn good actor!~

Jou shook his head at the mess and had fun deciphering it onto another piece of paper in writing he could read, which was what he normally did, when he actually wanted to read what he wrote.

 _I have many questions for you, Kaiba.  
A: Who all knows about your Otousan?  
B: Did you do your homework? It would be nice to know, instead of doing your mad dash for it, although I'll probably have to anyway, just to show off.  
C: How do you put up with Honda and Anzu?  
D: Can I come over after school? I have more questions, but I don't think it's safe on paper, especially a paper airplane._

Jou frowned and pulled out a new piece of paper, to make it seem more random, without the questions on the same sheet as the answers. Then he attempted Seto's handwriting.

 _A: Yuugi, Honda, and Shizuka (but only sort of, for all of them. They know he does stuff, just not to what extent. Who asked about the bruise first? Honda?)  
B: Ah, I always do my homework, I just don't turn it in. It's in the very front pouch, if you really feel like trying to bring my grades up.  
C: Honda's been my friend for eternity. Anzu, on the other hand, pisses me off to no extent. I just ignore her. Yuugi has a crush on her, actually.  
D: Uhm, I suppose. It'll look weird, though....  
And I have a question for you: How the hell did you get my handwriting down so good?!?!_

He crumbled the paper back up into a ball and, when Sensei wasn't looking, he threw it at Seto with a pissed off look on his face. Seto snickered at the look on Jou's face, then turned around to read and reply to the letter.

When it seemed like he'd finished, he rose his hand. Sensei frowned at him. "What is it, Jounouchi-san?"

"Can I go use the toilet, Sensei?" Seto asked rudely.

"Only if you did your homework," Sensei replied, smirking.

Seto leaned over, pulled out the paper and held it out to Sensei. "This?"

Sensei gaped at him as she took it and looked it over. She paled and nodded to him. "Go on, then."

Seto stood triumphantly and left the classroom among much laughter, dropping a folded piece of paper on his normal seat, where Jou sat. Jou forced himself to do no more than sneer at the boy as Seto passed, carefully sliding his hand up to cover the paper and pull it to where he could read it. He shook his head at the writing. Apparently, Seto had grown tired of Jou's messy handwriting and returned to a cross between his normal stuff and the more legible writing Jou had made over the years.

 _A: Hai, Honda. Yuugi asked if it came from him, so I figured at least Yuugi knew.  
B: You're an idiot, you know that?  
C: Ah....Blackmail....  
D: Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to make it look like I'm travelling to my house? I know all the back ways. You won't even have to let me in. And don't bother going to the office today. I know you'd screw it up, and don't go telling me you wouldn't.  
As for your handwriting, it's very simple. It's just making scratches in places they shouldn't be. How do you read it, anyway?_

Jou mentally cursed the CEO and pulled out another sheet of paper. At least they'd agreed to use a new piece of paper each time.

 _These letters suck. Thank you for calling me something other than "make-inu". I feel special. Don't you dare use that against Yuugi. I'll kill you if you do! And I'm not touching your stupid job! I wouldn't want to work in that cooped up office anyway!! And I can read my handwriting just fine. You're problem, not mine._

Jou left the note on the edge of his desk for whenever Seto got back and decided to pay attention to the class. It was so boring looking cold and empty. There wasn't much you could do.

~~~~~~

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi swung his hand in front of Seto's face.

Seto snapped into reality. "Nani ka?"

"What were you thinking about?" Anzu asked lightly.

Honda cracked up. "Jounouchi! Thinking!" He punched the table, laughing still.

Seto frowned and kicked Honda under the table. "What sort of an idiot do you take me for? No, wait, don't answer that. I don't really want to know."

Honda snorted. "You kick like a girl."

"I'm going to kick you across the room in a sec."

"I'd like to see you try, little girl."

"Bring it on, oh big, strong boy."

"Would you two can it?" Ryuuji sat down next to Yuugi. Ryou, who'd come with him, sat next to Seto.

Seto and Honda traded one more glare before sitting back down again and going back to their food. Seto glanced over at Yuugi. "You had a question?"

"Hai. What was with you and Kaiba-kun in class?" Yuugi asked innocently.

Seto choked on his burger and took a long drink of his milk. "I dunno what you mean."

"Well, it was almost as if you were passing notes. Kaiba never read any of your paper airplanes before, let along tried to decipher them and reply." Yuugi's eyes were no longer soft and innocent. They'd become hard and knowledgeable.

*What the hell....* Seto frowned. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Yuugi." Yuugi snorted and let it go. *Was that the other Yuugi? I've only seen him when we were duelling. They kept calling him Pharaoh Yami at Battle City. I don't get it.*

~~~~~

"I see you've made yourself comfy." Seto smirked from behind the chair Jou had settled himself in with a book.

"Wha!" Jou jumped clear out of the chair and glared at the blonde teen, who was snickering, behind him. "I'm going to kill you."

Seto smirked. "Have fun."

Jou sat back down and motioned to the chair across from him. He waited for Seto to sit before speaking. "Now, how'd you get in? I set the alarm."

Seto snorted. "I created this house's alarm system, make-inu. I know it backwards and forwards. If I want to sneak into my house, I can sneak into my house."

"Are you going to teach me?" Jou asked sweetly.

Seto cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

"What's wrong with me knowing how to get past your alarms? I _am_ you, currently."

"I'd noticed," Seto replied dryly.

Jou sighed and decided to let it go. He didn't feel like pissing Kaiba off on his own turf. "You had questions?"

"About your Otousan." Seto nodded.

"Let me guess. You want to try and fix my home life." Jou snorted.

Seto frowned. "It was an idea, but I scratched that off. I'd rather try and keep your home life from getting any worse."

"How much worse can it get?!" Jou cried. He stood and paced back and forth in the space between his chair and the one Seto occupied. "He beats me every day, forces me to do all the house work, gives me a curfew, and he takes all my money! Tell me, Kaiba. How could that be made worse!"

Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking tired and sad. "He could harass you sexually. Now sit down."

Jou plopped down in the middle of the floor, gaping at the CEO in his body, actually showing emotion. "He'd never do that."

"How are you so sure?" Seto gave the boy on the floor a severe look. "People tend to do stupid things when they're drunk."

"Did your youshi no otousan get drunk much?" Jou inquired softly.

Seto frowned Jou. "Gozaburo didn't drink."

"Oh. He just abused you while he was sober," Jou said sarcastically.

"Hai." Seto nodded. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "He was a bastard like that." He shrugged.

"You're serious?" Jou gaped at Seto, who nodded. "Did he go after you sexually?"

Seto paused a moment before hiding his face behind his knees. "Hai."

Jou's eyes widened. "Kaiba...."

Seto looked up, eyes empty of all emotion. "Don't go feeling sorry for me, make-inu. The past is over. It doesn't matter anymore," he said hollowly.

"How can you say that?" Jou shook his head. "Get a grip, Kaiba. The past is all around you. Maybe you should stop ignoring it."

"I'm not ignoring it," Seto growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are. Ignoring it, hiding from it... What's the difference? The fact is that you're trying to forget it's there, but it's not going away!" Jou stood and looked down at Seto. ~He looks so small, so scared, when he's sitting like that...~

Seto looked at his feet and twiddled his toes. "Think what you will."

Jou settled on the arm of the chair Seto was sitting in with a sigh. "Would you look at me?"

"Get off the arm," Seto mumbled.

"Seto....

Seto looked up sharply at the use of his first name. "Don't call me that." Jou shook his head and hugged Seto. The CEO stiffened, sitting up straight. "If you don't get off of me..." he started in a small voice.

"What? You're going to destroy my duelling record? It doesn't work that way, Seto."

"Stop using my first name."

"Make me." Jou smirked. "You can try and make me get off you, while you're at it."

"Jounouchi, onegai, get off," Seto whispered.

Jou pulled away, more surprised by the fear in Seto's voice than the use of his name. Seto hid his face from the world. "Seto?"

"If you call me that again, I'm cracking something over your head." Seto looked up sharply, eyes narrowed.

Jou sighed and gave up. He wasn't going to get through to the other teen this way. "Remind me to get you drunk sometime," he grumbled.

"Beware. I get violent when drunk." Seto snorted.

"Beware. I burst into tears when drunk and then I yap my mouth off. You're in my body, remember?"

"Fuck you."

"I thought we were trying to avoid that."

"You're in my body, remember? It doesn't matter."

"That's a pathetic way to treat yourself."

"You're the one who told me to face my past."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Humph." Seto turned sideways and stretched out over the edges of the chair, closing his eyes. "Go back to your book and let me sleep."

"What happens when Mokuba gets home?" Jou sat back down in his chair.

"He's spending the evening with some friends. I'll be gone by the time he gets back," Seto assured Jou in a quiet voice.

"Oh....Curfew is seven-thirty."

"Right."

~He really does look like a lost child sometimes. How come I never noticed it before.?~ Jou shook his head, eyes on the napping Seto. ~No, that's not true. He looked like a lost child when Yami defeated him that first time. But I don't recall seeing him look lost since....~

~~~~~

"You're late, Katsuya," a voice growled from the darker recesses of the shadowy house as Seto closed the door behind him quietly.

Seto froze. He was only two minutes late, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference to this drunk man. "Gomen nasai, Otousama." He turned around slowly.

The man stood before him coldly. "Sorry doesn't cut it. You know the rules. I'd have thought that they would be imprinted upon you better by now." His fist connected with Seto's stomach, knocking him to the floor, before the CEO had the chance to react.

~Damn, he's fast!~ Seto slid away from the man along the floor, wishing he knew the living room a little better, for cover.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Jounouchi-san grabbed Seto by his shirt-front and pulled their faces together, forcing his alcohol-smelling breath upon the blonde boy.

~Kami!~ Gozaburo's sneering face over came Jounouchi-san's face in Seto's eyes. ~Iie! He's not Gozaburo! Gozaburo is DEAD!!~ he screamed in his mind. Jounouchi-san smacked him across the face sharply, saying words that Seto could no longer hear. Gozaburo didn't go away.

'The past is all around you. Maybe you should stop ignoring it.' Jou's words came back to Seto, ringing in his ears and kicking out the image of Gozaburo from his sight. It was then that the CEO realized that Jounouchi-san was dragging him down the hall and saying words that he still couldn't quite understand.

Seto was thrown into Jou's room and dully felt his head crack against the floor. "And don't you _dare_ come out from there!" Jounouchi-san shouted, slamming the door and locking it from the outside.

Seto closed his eyes and curled up into a ball on the cold floor. "...make...inu...." he whispered before handing himself over to the freeing blackness of a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~

Jou frowned as the bell rung for first period. ~Where's Seto?~ He had stopped making a habit of always being late a while ago. ~I hope he's okay....~

Jou didn't catch the glance Yuugi sent his way.

~~~~~

"Kaiba-kun, have you seen Jounouchi-kun lately?" Yuugi asked during their first break.

Jou frowned at the boy. "Why would I care about that make-inu?"

Jou caught the subtle changes that were Yami taking over the body. "Something is up, Kaiba. You and Jounouchi were passing notes in class yesterday. Where is he?" Yami ordered.

Jou suddenly realized just how annoying Yami could be when he was acting high and mighty. "Get it through your thick skull. I. Don't. Know. Now, leave me alone," Jou said cruelly.

As Yami walked away, though, Jou bit his lip in worry. ~Gomen, for spoiling your perfect attendance, Seto, but my sixth sense is telling me there's something really wrong.~ Jou stood and left the building, taking the fastest route he knew to his normal home.

~~~~~

Seto woke to a sharp throbbing in the back of his head. He reached back to feel his head gingerly, wincing when he brushed a sore spot. Something sticky came off in his hand. He glanced at it and saw red. ~Great. I'm bleeding. I guess I hit my head a little harder than I thought I did.~ He stood slowly and walked over to the door, pausing occasionally, to give the room a chance to stop spinning.

He tried the door knob when he got to it, only to realize that it was locked. "Chikusho! Yaro! Kisama! I'm going to murder you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he moaned, holding his head. "Ooh.... My head hurts...."

"Seto?!" a loud voice rang through the house.

Seto slammed his hands over his ears, as if it would help with the ringing. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Seto called back, realizing that he couldn't fix his head without help, so voted for ignoring the pain.

He heard footsteps that stopped right outside the door. "You okay?"

"Oh. Sure. I mean, my head hurts like hell, I'm hungry, and I'm locked in your room, but I'm perfect. No worries," Seto replied sarcastically.

"Move back from the door," Jou warned seriously. Seto moved back. "Okay, here goes."

Seto slammed his hands over his ears, guessing what the other teen would do. ~I'm going to kill him!~

The door slammed back against the wall, showing a smiling Jou. "Cool. Where do you work out?"

Seto glared at the boy. "If you make that much noise again, I don't care who's body you're in, I'm killing you."

Jou pursed his lips and walked over. "Lemme see." Seto turned around and let him check the back of his head. "Come on, let's clean that out."

"How'd you know?" Seto whispered, following the brunette down the hall and into the bathroom.

"You weren't in school." Jou got out a wash cloth and wet it. "Turn around." Seto did as ordered and Jou started gently wiping away the blood. "And then Yuugi and Yami approached me and asked about you. I figured finding you was more important than keeping up your perfect attendance record."

Seto let out a snort. "What perfect attendance record? I've probably missed more classes than you have."

"Why do you say that?"

"I miss classes because of work all the time." Seto sighed. "When do you think we'll be switched back?"

"Tired of my life already?" Jou joked, done with Seto's head.

Seto turned around. "I've lived through this once. I really don't feel like doing it a second time. Well, anymore than I already have." He frowned.

Jou settled himself in the middle of the floor, looking up at the blonde CEO. "What are you thinking, Seto?" he inquired, catching the thoughtful look that seemed so out of place on his own face.

"That I'm going to kill you if you call me that again."

"Hah hah. Get over it, _**Seto**_." Jou smirked. "But, really. What are you thinking?"

Seto sighed and leaned against the sink. "I can't help you like this. I can help you if I'm me."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jou's eyes widened. "You actually _want_ to help **me**?! Seto, are you feeling alright? I think you hit your head too hard!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up? I'd decided to help you before now, you dick. I just didn't have a plan before."

"What's your plan?"

"Just call me oniisan and we have a deal."

"You're joking!"

"I don't joke."

"There is no way I'm calling you oniisan!"

"Well, you're not calling me Seto!"

"Isn't it more personal for me to call you oniisan?" Jou whispered, stepping up to where Seto was leaning against the sink.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Seto gasped, eyes widening.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to kiss yourself?" Jou slipped his lips over Seto's.

"....." Seto closed his eyes, finding that he didn't mind the kiss. ~I shouldn't be liking this like I do.~

Jou pulled away after a moment. "Well, that was..." His eyes widened. "Seto?!"

Seto opened his eyes, sapphire blue again, and gaped at Jou. "We switched back..."

"Who knew it could be that easy?" Jou mumbled.

Seto smirked at Jou's sudden thoughtfulness. The blonde really was smarter than he seemed. Seto leaned forward and kissed the blonde again. When he pulled back, he was still in his body and Jou was still in his. "Only worked once, I guess..."

"Oh well..." Jou hugged Seto, settling his head under Seto's chin. "You had a plan?"

Seto settled his arms around Jou, hugging him protectively. "What say you to greeting your otousan once he arrives home?"

"I say you're talking funny, but it sounds like a plan to me!"

Seto laughed, his face curving into a rare smile. "Good. Shall we await him on the couch?"

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"I think we can arrange that."

"I'm liking this more and more by the minute."

~~~~~

"Why the fuck are you outta yer room?!"

Jou smiled. "Oh, konban wa, Otousama. Seto, say hi to Otousama!"

Seto glared at the man. "Why should I?"

Jou looked taken aback. "Because it's polite?"

"So?"

"Why the hell are you in my house?!"

"Why the hell are you drunk?"

"Get out!"

Seto stood, smirking. "Make me."

"Seto..."

"Do you want your ass kicked?!"

"Is it really my ass that's going to be kicked?"

"Seto..." Jou tugged on Seto's sleeve.

"I'm going to _**kill**_ you, kisama!"

"I'm shaking with absolute terror."

"Seto!" Jou hissed. Seto glanced down at him. Jou pointed behind his otousan. Seto looked and blinked.

"I knew you knew where he was, Kaiba." Yami smirked.

Jou's otousan spun around to look at Yami. "What the hell?!"

Seto smirked at the man's back and chucked the empty bottle he'd been holding at Jou's otousan's head. The man went down. "This will seem strange, but arigatou, for distracting him, Yami," Seto told the spirit.

Yami stepped over the unconscious man. "You wouldn't tell me where Jounouchi was. Why?"

Seto glanced over at Jou. "Well? Answer his question, make-inu."

"Now, Seto, you're confusing him."

"Don't call me that."

Jou smirked. "Make me."

"You're a bad actor."

"And I suppose you could do better?"

"Isn't that a stupid question?"

"Would you two shut up?" Yami cut in sharply.

Seto blinked at the shortest one in the room. "Why should we? You're too nosey for your own good, anyway," he inquired.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kaiba. I am Jounouchi's friend. I..."

"No, you're not. _Yuugi_ is Katsuya's friend. _You_ are a nosey little bastard that needs to get his head out of his ass and use what little bit of brain the years have left you with," Seto shot back coldly. "And don't you dare start telling me you knew what was going on in this house, because you didn't. I knew what was going on in here better than you, and I found out by pure chance."

Yami gaped at the CEO. "What the hell makes you think that _**YOU**_ have _**ANY**_ clue what Jounouchi was going through?!"

Seto glanced over at Jou. "Make-inu?"

"He did, Yami. Leave him alone."

Yami, obviously defeated, handed the body back over to Yuugi. "Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi blinked. He glanced over at Jou. "What happened?"

"Seto just beat Yami." Jou shrugged.

"I don't think I want to know..."

"Probably not."

"Katsuya...." Jou's otousan groaned.

Seto stalked over to the man and crouched down next to him, waving as he glanced up. "It was pleasant meeting you, Jounouchi-san. Now, if you don't mind, I think Katsuya is going to spend some time at my house until you have your drinking under control," he informed the older man brightly.

"Guh..."

"I think that's a yes. Get your stuff, Katsuya." Seto looked at Jou seriously.

Jou blinked. "What should I bring?"

"Your deck? Anything here that you like a lot that we can't buy more of later?" Seto cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh....right...." Jou stood and walked off to his room.

Yuugi smiled at Seto as the CEO stood. "Oi, Kaiba-kun. Arigatou."

"For what?" Seto frowned at the teen.

"For helping Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi's eyes twinkled.

Seto's mouth twitched slightly, as if he were about to smile. "Why would you be thanking me for that?"

"Because you did what none of the rest of us could do."

"Which is?"

"You gave him a reason to live."

"I don't get it." Seto shook his head.

"You will."

Jou hopped back in and hugged Seto. "Let's go!"

Yuugi nodded. "I'll see you two in school tomorrow, neh?"

"Yeah!" Jou flashed the victory sign.

Yuugi left with a wave, Seto still frowning after him. "...yeah...."

"Oi, Seto?" Jou poked Seto's side.

Seto turned to glare at the boy. "What did I tell you abo-"

Jou silenced him with a kiss. "Arigatou."

Seto felt his cheeks heat up. "Any time..."

"Ai shiteru yo." Jou cuddled against Seto's chest.

Seto's lips slid into a soft smile and he hugged the blonde back lightly. "Ai shiteru, Katsuya."

-~^*/|\\*^~-

Switching places  
Just this time  
Two different faces  
Of one mind  
Looking lonely  
I ask if only  
Hold me  
Together we'll be  
Saving graces  
Two different faces  
Setting examples for those ahead  
No longer to lay in a lonely bed  
Hold me tightly  
Don't love me so lightly  
Outside is silent rain  
I cannot weep  
But here I've been lain  
Not by that creep  
Saved by two  
The same they've been  
When they trade places with who  
They'll end up with at the end

-~^*/|\\*^~-

 **A/N:** I think I've been writing this for a month now. Well, it's been a while. I dunno why I started it. It wasn't a dream, or some other fic I read. I just...started it. I think the hardest part of this whole fic was ending it. Don't expect a sequel, this is long enough as it is. I like it like this, too. It's kinda open, yet, at the same time, it's got that final feeling to it. I've always had trouble ending fics like that. Some fics I write, they either have that totally final feeling to them, I end up writing a sequel cause it seems to open or someone begs me *cough*REM*cough*, or they just can't seem to find an ending.  
At 15 pages by the count of WordPerfect, this is one of the longest fics I've ever written that didn't have chapters. Go me!  
And here ends this sad fic. Thanks for taking the time to read. *bows*  
~Katmon =^.^=/Okusama KK/Junshin/NoaGirl


End file.
